Golf clubs are commonly transported on a golf course in golf bags, which generally are shaped as extended tubes with a closed bottom. Clubs may be stored in the bag with the handle or grip end down, so that the identity (type and number) of the club is apparent as the head protrudes from the top of the tube and the club is easily removed. Golf bags may be constructed from many types of materials, both natural and synthetic, and different parts of the bag may be of differing materials. It may be desirable for a golf bag to be strong enough to carry a set of golf clubs but weighing little itself.
Many designs of golf bags employ a smooth or flat bottom. When such a bottom is constructed of thin, light-weight material, the bottom may flex, bend or warp under the load of the clubs when the bag is lifted or carried. A reinforcing mechanism may resist warping and enable use of a thinner and lighter bottom material.